Hermanos
by Eileen Hera
Summary: La nieve se ha acumulado, los primeros rastros de pelea son visibles, no importa lo que tarde o lo que no tarde sujetando la mano de Charlotte con fuerza Peter sabe que Jasper irá, simplemente porque es su hermano.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Hermanos

Esperas y observas, rodeado de desconocidos que no te interesan, has sido amable y cortés, pero tu interés ha sido mínimo. No confías en ninguno de los presentes, excepto en tu pareja, ni en que salgan ilesos de la situación en la que se encuentran. No quieres que te mezclen con ellos, ni a ti, ni a tú compañera, la cual se encuentra junto a ti, preocupada y consciente del peligro que corréis. Deseas salir corriendo, dejarlos tirados y simplemente hacer lo que en un principio tenías pensado, no participar.

Tú consciencia te lo impide, para tu desgracia, ellos tienen la razón y tú lo sabes, no eres de esos que huyen del combate, él jamás te enseño a huir de un enfrentamiento y casi sin darte cuenta vuelves a mirar a tu espalda, esperando su llegada, sabiendo que ya se está retrasando más de la cuenta.

—**Peter, déjalo, Jasper no va a venir—**Miras a Charlotte ciertamente enfadado ¿Por qué nadie de los presentes cree que vaya a venir? ¿Acaso se piensan que Jasper abandonaría a los suyos a la primera de cambio? Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, y que esté donde esté se está dirigiendo hacía aquí lo más rápido posible. Lo conoces, sus miradas y sus expresiones y no te hubiese suplicado que vinieses a ayudar a aquellos que quería si no fuese porque él también iba a venir, no, no te hubiese dejado solo en ninguna situación como la que estas enfrentando.

Sois como hermanos, maldita sea, siempre te ha cuidado y protegido, aunque muchas veces no lo llegases a ver, no te dejo morir cuando tenías que hacerlo, no dejo que nadie os persiguiera cuando escapaste con Charlotte, siempre tuvo un ojo puesto en ti asegurándose de que estabas vivo, siempre, desde que te convirtieron y te empezó a enseñar cómo defenderte. Nadie lo conoce como tú en un campo de batalla, su porte y su seguridad, el hecho de saber que ibais a ganar y que él no permitiría que nadie saliera herido, aunque aquello le pudiese costar más de una cicatriz en su ya marcada piel.

—**Vendrá—**Es lo único que respondes en un tono cortante, nadie os presta atención, menos cuando susurráis, pero tienes muy claro que Jasper vendrá, aunque ellos no lo crean. Tú hermano vendrá con lo que sea que terminé esa batalla antes de comenzarla. Uno de sus familiares te mira, Edward, si no recuerdas mal, con una cara de poca felicidad, sabes, no cree en nada de lo que estás pensando.

Te quedas en silencio, no quieres poner la situación más tensa de lo que está, pero realmente te gustaría pedir explicaciones de ese desprecio, no llegas a entender lo dolidos que pueden estar por la marcha de la pareja, pero lo que entiendes mucho menos es como no pueden confiar en que vuelvan. Él no estaría allí si no fuera porque Jasper se lo había pedido, con una promesa no escrita en sus palabras. Habías leído su mirada y aquello había sido suficiente, a pesar de que Charlotte se había querido empeñar en preguntar, tú sabías que no debías hacerlo, porque aunque Jasper no lo creyese mentía peor que mal y os habría dado una información que aún no necesitabais saber.

Sopla el viento y el silencio reina y tú mirada viaja al frente, esperando lo inevitable, aprietas la mano de tu compañera cuando los encapuchados llegan, con paso decidido, sin esperar respuesta, como si aquello fuese una victoria anticipada. Notas la tensión en el ambiente, nunca antes te habías sometido a aquella presión antes de un enfrentamiento y casi de forma imperceptible vuelves a echar una rápida mirada, sabes que no está, porque si no toda aquella tensión se hubiese convertido en una calma que te dejase pensar con frialdad, pero no puedes evitarlo, todo está a punto de comenzar y él no aparece ¿Y si ellos tienen razón? ¿Y si la persona en la que confías realmente no aparece? Todos tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando el patriarca de su clan da un paso al frente, esperando un dialogo que tal vez no llegué.

—**Aro, hablemos como solíamos hacerlo, de un modo civilizado—**Escuchas sus palabras en silencio, notas la mano de tu pareja apretar la tuya, sientes que vas a volar en cualquier instante. No tienes confianza en que realmente Aro quiera solucionar el problema de forma civilizada, no, al igual que María la destrucción es el poder.

—**Hermosas palabras Carlisle, pero fuera de lugar si consideramos el batallón que has reclutado contra nosotros—** Miras al líder de su clan, no tiene intención de dialogar… no, está buscando una excusa para comenzar.

—**Te prometo que esa nunca ha sido mi intención****. Ninguna ley ha sido infringida****—** Como si a él le importaran tus intenciones, solo busca provocaros y tú lo sabes, al igual que el resto de los que os encontráis a ese lado, junto a los Cullen.

—**Vemos a la niña****, no nos tomes por idiotas****—**Puntualizó Caius sin menos compasión en su voz, no tendrían forma de salir de aquella y cada segundo que pasaba vosotros tampoco, pero seguías teniendo una fe ciega en que volvería.

—**¡No es una inmortal!—**Exclamó, intentando hacerles razonar, pero cuando se viene a destruir, ninguna palabra es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer razonar a nadie.**—Estos testigos pueden declararlo—**Era cierto, lo podías declarar y tenías toda la razón, no era inmortal y mucho menos peligrosa.—Observa, el flujo de sangre humano por sus mejillas—.

—**Subterfugio—** Jamás admitirían que se equivocaban, ya no había vuelta atrás. Aro intenta calmar a su hermano, pero ves en sus ojos la victoria, no piensa creeros y buscará cualquier excusa para exterminaros.

—**Obtendré todas las caras de la verdad, pero de alguien más central en esta historia. Edward… a juzgar por cómo se aferra la niña a tu compañera neófita asumo tu participación—** Aro extiende la mano hacia Edward, el cual acaricia la cabeza de su hija antes de partir hacia el líder del otro aquelarre. No puedes evitar mirarle con cierto recelo, no sabes por qué no te cae bien, pero simplemente lo dejas correr. Entiendes que lo más seguro es que camine hacia la muerte y nuevamente vuelves la mirada atrás, sin que nadie se dé cuenta… pero no encuentras nada que pueda servirte de ayuda.

Lo veis caminar en completo silencio, sin que esté se dé ninguna prisa en llegar, la tensión en el ambiente se va acumulando cada vez más y aprietas la mano de Charlotte sin darte cuenta, temes por lo siguiente, por todo lo que está sucediendo y porque no puedes creer que te estés equivocando, que tú hermano no haya llegado todavía. Aro toma la mano de Edward y crees ver una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro, pero sobre todo un sentimiento muy desagradable al que no consigues ponerle nombre.

—**Desearía conocerla—**El silencio es interrumpido por la voz de Aro y no sabes si te alegras o peor aún crees que es una trampa. Charlotte dirige su mirada hacia la niña, pero tú aún no la has apartado del lugar en el que está sucediendo todo.

La sensación de que el tiempo deparaba fue lo más desagradable de todo, atento a cuando la niña comenzó a caminar junto a su madre, uno de los lobos y otro de los miembros del clan Cullen. Seguías con la mirada fija en ellos, en aquel instante tan solo eras un mero espectador relacionado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y para colmo te estabas empezando a poner nervioso.

—**Joven Bella, la inmortalidad te sienta muy bien—**No entendías el hecho de que estuviese halagando a personas de las que deseaba deshacerse ¿Qué tenía de bueno todo aquel teatro? ¿Qué encantabas al resto del mundo? Nunca te habían agradadado las personas que tenías dos caras que enseñar al mundo. Aquella risa de loco endemoniado hizo que Charlotte diese un paso hacia atrás, aun sujetando tu mano con fuerza, por el contrario tú solo seguiste mirando aquella escena tan inusual. **—Oigo el latido de su extraño corazón—**Con su mano extendida Aro se inclinó esperando que la niña se acercará y está lo hizo vigilada por sus padres y compañeros en todo momento.

—**Hola, Aro—**No te gustaban los niños, pero no tenías ni la menor duda de que aquella niña estaba siendo más valiente que nadie, frente a un vampiro que había venido a buscar su propia destrucción y su voz ni si quiera había temblado. Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del vampiro, para su sorpresa. Los segundos trascurrían despacio, contenías la respiración casi sin darte cuenta, aunque no necesitases respirar.

—**¡Magnifico!—** Puntualizó el vampiro sorprendido ante la atenta mirada de todos su camaradas o más bien esclavos. Se separó de la niña para hablar y su madre la arropo nuevamente contra ella**—Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal, esta neófita la concibió y llevo en su vientre mientras todavía era humana—** Anunció el líder a todos los allí presentes.

—**¡Imposible!—**Bramó Caius de mala manera mirando a su hermano. No te daba buena espina todo aquello, sabes que están jugando con vosotros.

—**¿Crees que pueden engañarme hermano?—** La vuelta de Aro es rápida y su tono de voz parece haber cambiado, amenazador incluso.

—**Deseo hablar con la delatora—**Pronuncia Caius despacio, mirando al lobo que camina tras la niña y sus padres como una especie de seguro. Sin nada más que decir ellos se adelantan con una mujer. Caius le dirige una mirada de desprecio antes de señalar a la niña que se estaban llevando**—¿Es esa la niña que viste?—** pregunta despacio y sabes que esto no acabara bien, sea lo que sea esa mujer acabara muerta, lo sabes porque lo has visto antes. Ese tono amenazador solo es comparable con el que usaba María.

—**No estoy segura—**Admite con suavidad, y sabes que esa no es una buena idea. Miras a Charlotte un segundo y sabes de sobra que ella ha comprendido lo mismo que tú. Se empieza a volver más que peligroso y él aún no llega ¿Dónde estás Jasper? Es lo único que ahora tienes en mente.

—**Jane—** susurra con suavidad el vampiro, pero antes de que la diabólica chica pueda hacer nada ella vuelve a hablar.

—**Ha cambiado. Esta niña es más grande—** Se explica la mujer, la mirada del vampiro lo dice todo, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla ahora.

—**Tus acusaciones eran falsas entonces—**Sentencia el hombre, Charlotte aparta la mirada mirando vuestras manos, pero a tú has aprendido de Jasper que no se debe apartar la mirada en esas situaciones, que simplemente debes observar por mucho que te cueste.

—**Los Cullen son inocentes—**Sentencia. La verdad es la verdad y una equivocación puede llegar a pasar una factura tan grande.**—Asumo por completo mi responsabilidad—**Saltar a la muerte por cometer un error no es complicado, saltar a la muerte admitiendo ese error si y por esa misma razón guardaras respeto por esa mujer mientras acaban con ella. No llegas a escuchar la disculpa dirigida a sus hermanas, pero si como en menos de lo que un humano llega a parpadear su cuerpo es devorado por las llamas.

—**Caius, no—**Grita Edward, pero es demasiado tarde nadie puede hacer nada por ella y menos intentar salvarla. Sus hermanas gritan su nombre al unísono y salen disparadas hacia delante, al igual que algún que otro vampiro que es detenido al momento. Charlotte se abalanza un poco hacia delante, pero consigue que marché hacia atrás, no, lo han hecho para provocaros, pero sería una deshonra para la mujer que ahora mismo arde que intentasen salvarla.

—**Ciégalas—**Ordena Edward a una de las amazonas y así lo hace, mientras tu observaras sujetando con fuerza a Charlotte.

—**Devuélveme la vista—**Exige una de las hermanas, mientras tú solo miras, aun sujetando a Charlotte de manera más suave, pues parece que ya se ha cansado. Es demasiado tarde, pero no pueden salir corriendo, es la excusa que ellos esperan, la carta en su manga para acabar con todos.

—**Tanya, eso es lo que quieren, si atacáis ahora moriremos todos—**Edward parece saber de lo que habla y te alegras de ello, de que alguien más haya visto eso, pero cuando se trata de venganza uno se ciega antes de pararse a pensar. Charlotte se ha relajado del todo y tú simplemente esperas, paciente. Queda poco tiempo hasta la decisión final y cada vez estás más inquieto… no llega. No te puede haber fallado.

—**Dolor—**Esa única palabra hace que el juicio comience y no es agradable, porque es lo que indica que todo está saliendo al revés de lo que esperabais. Edward cae al suelo por el dolor, estáis perdidos y nuevamente miras hacia atrás, esperando que llegue con lo que sea. Segundos después ves como Edward se levanta y te fijas de nuevo en su compañera… al final resulta que su don sí que parece estar funcionando y eso te alivia un poco, pero el problema sigue su curso, eso no les detendrá.

—**Funciona—**Edward parece orgulloso de su esposa, pero esto no durara si se entra en batalla, no estarán a salvo si llega a haber un enfrentamiento. Ves el vapor del otro vampiro comenzar su viaje, pero Aro lo detiene como si su vista se hubiese fijado en un detalle en el que aún no hubiese caído.

—**Aro, no se ha quebrantado ley alguna—**Vuelve a recordar Carlisle, esperando dar final a esta locura, pero no lo hará, tú instinto jamás te ha fallado en ese aspecto.

—**De acuerdo ¿Pero podemos deducir de eso la ausencia de peligro?—**Pregunta como si aquella fuese la carta vencedora. No ha debate posible ante ella, ninguno de los que os encontráis ahí podéis testificar que no vaya a haber peligro en unos años, a pesar de que la niña sea más dócil que cualquier vampiro.**—Por primera vez en nuestra historia los humanos son una amenaza para nuestra raza. Su moderna tecnología, ha alumbrado armas capaces de destruirnos. Nunca mantener nuestro secreto, ha sido tan imperativo. En estos tiempos tan ****peligrosos solo lo conocido es seguro. Únicamente lo conocido es tolerable****… y no sabemos cuál será la naturaleza de esta criatura al crecer ¿Podemos vivir con esa incertidumbre? Ahorrarnos un combate hoy solo para morir mañana— **Miras a Aro de mala forma, ese discurso tan solo ha sido para poner a los testigos de su parte, para dejar como los malos a los que no lo son, y lo peor es que no hay manera de rebatir su teoría. Tomas la mano de Charlotte con fuerza.

"_Vamos Jasper, aparece de una vez"_ Ese es tú único deseo cuando vuelves la vista por última vez y entonces lo ves, como si realmente hubiesen esperado el mejor momento para aparecer. Caminando por uno de los lindes del bosque a la pareja que había desaparecido. Escuchas como susurran el nombre de Alice, pero tú tan solo estás centrado en Jasper, tu hermano ha vuelto, tal y como tú sabías que vendría y camina con paso decidido tras Alice sin una pizca de miedo en su mirada.

Te mira un momento con una sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro que tú consigues capturar, mientras sueltas un poco la mano de Charlotte. Él ha vuelto como tú sabías que iba a hacerlo, a pesar de que hubieses dudado su llegada y sabes de sobra que tiene un plan, que los dos tenían un plan desde un principio. No puedes evitar una sonrisa de alivio, a pesar de que lo malo aún no haya pasado… sea lo que sea saldréis de allí como siempre lo habéis hecho de todas las situaciones de muerte en las que os habéis encontrado, porque la persona que consideras tu hermano jamás te ha fallado en eso.

Ves como los guardias les detienen y esta vez eres tú el que da un paso hacia delante sin dudarlo dos veces, nadie pone una mano encima de tu hermano de esa manera. Charlotte tira de ti, sabes que nadie está pendiente de vosotros ya que todas las miradas se centran en la pareja.

—**Mi querida, queridísima Alice, cuanto nos alegramos de verte aquí después de todo—**Las palabras de Aro son más que sinceras y tú sabes porque es, porque desea el don de esa chica, pero jamás lo conseguirá.

—**Tengo pruebas ****de que la niña no será un riego**** para nuestra raza—**Afirma Alice, tú mirada se clava en Jasper, deseoso de una mirada de afirmación, pero te da la espalda y lo único que te queda es esperar y confiar en su buen juicio**—Te lo mostraré—** con un gesto casi eufórico Aro asiente hacia Alice invitando a que está se acerqué, Jasper se queda entre esos tres guardias y cuando uno lo golpea casi te agazapas listo para saltar si es necesario. Entiendes los sentimientos de las mujeres que están ahí, pero Jasper es diferente, Jasper no tiene que morir porque no ha hecho nada y no estás dispuesto a dejar que lo maten pase lo que pase.

—**Cálmate Peter—**Te exige Charlotte sujetando fuertemente mi brazo. Lo intentas, sabes que has llamado ligeramente la atención de los que estaban a tu alrededor, aunque la familia está completamente atenta a lo que hace la pareja. Jasper se encuentra quieto, a la espera de que Alice terminé de mostrarle las pruebas.

—**Ahora ya lo sabes. Este es vuestro futuro si decidís no cambiar de rumbo—**Las palabras de Alice son claras, aunque tú no las terminar de entender.

—**No podemos cambiarlo, la niña sigue representando una grave amenaza—** Caius tiene muy claro que no desea acabar el encuentro sin una razón para destruir al clan.

—**¿Y si estuvieseis seguros de que se mantendrá a salvo del mundo humano? ¿Nos dejaríais marchar?—**Preguntó Edward y tenías la sensación de que te estabas perdiendo algo importante. Tú mirada paso a Jasper nuevamente el cual sonreía, te daba igual no enterarte, fuese lo que fuese iba a salir bien. Miras a Charlotte ya más calmado y está parece no entender tú cambio de humor.

—**Por supuesto, pero eso no puede saberse—**Concluye Caius muy seguro de sí mismo.

—**En realidad si—** Todos voltearon la mirada hacia Edward, pero a ti no te hizo falta, porque era un hecho lo que Jasper y Alice habían traído, la única carta de salvación que quedaba por jugar a favor de su familia, otro ser mitad mortal mitad inmortal. Niegas con la cabeza a la espera de que ocurra, mientras Charlotte aún te observa sin comprender.

Con paso firma y sin ningún miedo otra pareja entre en escena, diferente a la que habías esperado, pero sin duda encontrada por los mismos. Sonríes y miras a Jasper negando, él te mira un momento, asintiendo ligeramente antes de volver la vista a su familia y a aquello que os salvará. Son el centro de las miradas y avanzan sin ningún temor hasta donde se encuentran los Volturi.

—**He buscado mis propios testigos entre las tribus ticunas de Brasil—** ¿Has buscado? Es lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza ¿Y Jasper es un adorno? No puedes evitar sentirte algo molesto, pero la situación no lo requiere así que simplemente guardas la compostura.

—**Soy mitad humano, mitad vampiro—**Comienza a hablar el joven**—Igual que la niña—**No había dudas de que no estaba mintiendo**.—Un vampiro sedujo a mi madre que murió al alumbrarme a mí. Mi tía Huilen fue quien me crio. Yo la convertí en inmortal.**

—**¿Cuántos años tienes?—**Bella saltó casi de manera automática, aunque ciertamente tú ya habías perdido el interés en lo que sucedía. Tenías la razón nuevamente, tú hermano no te había abandonado, ni a ti, ni a su familia.

—**Ciento cincuenta años—.**

—**¿A qué edad alcanzaste la madurez?—**Al parecer Aro sigue en su empeño de conocer la verdad, pero te das cuenta de que su mirada ha cambiado y ahora hay más temor del que creías poder haber visto.

—**Me convertí en adulto, siete años después de nacer, no he cambiado desde entonces—.**

—**¿Y qué hay de tu dieta?—**La conversación no parece tener fin, pero sea como sea ya te sientes más tranquilo.

—**Sangre, comida humana puedo sobrevivir solo con eso—.**

—**Estos niños se parecen mucho a nosotros—**Es la primera vez que oyes hablar a Marcus, pero nunca ha parecido que tuviese la intención de querer continuar con todo aquello.

—**No importa los Cullen han tratado con hombres lobo, nuestros enemigos naturales—**Caius no estaba para nada feliz con la situación y era más que palpable, todo se estaba volviendo en su contra desde que Jasper y Alice habían llegado. Aro puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, no sabías el qué, pero no había duda de que estaba alterado.

—**Queridos míos aquí no hay peligro alguno. Hoy no vamos a luchar—** Segundos después observas como todos ellos van desapareciendo uno tras otro y al fin respiras aliviado. Lo sabías, lo sabías tan bien, que él volvería para ayudaros.

No te importa nada, ni lo que los Rumanos digan, ni nada de lo que te rodea, estáis vivos, habéis salido de una situación que se pintaba realmente imposible. Abrazas a Charlotte con una sonrisa en los labios.

—**Te lo dije, iba a venir—**Estás más contento que nadie, porque conoces a tu hermano, a Jasper, más que nadie. Charlotte niega antes de besarte con ilusión y entonces vuelves al mundo real. Jasper está con su familia y no quieres molestar, simplemente te dedicas a asentir mientras rodeas la cintura de tu pareja.

Lo ves abrazando a su madre y sonríes por el gesto de tranquilidad que tiene el rostro y te alegras de su bien estar, porque apenas queda nada del Jasper que no conseguías levantar del suelo, del hermano que se sumía en su propia oscuridad y jamás sonreía, había desaparecido casi por completo gracias a ellos y no puedes evitar pensar que a pesar de la vida tan extraña que lleva te alivia pensar que él está bien, porque aunque muchas veces no lo quieras admitir delante de Charlotte (aunque ella ya lo sabe) es como un hermano, tal vez casi como un padre.

Se vuelve hacia a ti, mientras las familias hablan entre ellas y Charlotte se suelta de tu mano para acercarse a Benjamín y otras dos personas más que parecen entretenidas empezando a caminar hacia donde se encuentra la casa de los Cullen, ni si quiera te has percatado de que los Rumanos han desaparecido. Sois como dos idiotas, os miráis y asentís como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. Hasta que él da un paso adelante y te abraza sabiendo que no es muy común en él, lo imitas, no puedes evitarlo, vamos es la realidad.

—**Muchas gracias por confiar en mi Pet—**Te susurra, si él supiera, tan solo habías dudado de él un pequeño instante, en el que realmente habías creído que no iba a llegar. Palmeas su espalda como si nada.

—**Por ti cualquier cosa hermano—**Os separáis, casi todos se han encaminado hacia allí y ha sido un momento un poco raro.

—**Luego bromearan sobre esto créeme—**Te ríes de su comentario, mientras ambos tomáis el camino con los demás para regresar, sabes que no os quedaréis mucho, porque es hora de partir, pero sabes de sobra que si el hombre que tienes al lado te vuelve a llamar por cualquier cosa acudirás, al igual que si fuese a la inversa el aparecería y lo sabes porque a fin de cuentas sois hermanos y eso nadie lo cambiará.

Bueno, fue una idea que se me paso por la cabeza. Jasper y Peter son amigos íntimos según S. Meyer y sinceramente la relación entre dos íntimos es casi como hermanos. He meditado que yo por mi mejor amiga me metería en cualquier sitio confiando en ella hasta el final y me ha salido esto. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Un saludo,

Eileen :3


End file.
